


Filling In the Blanks

by knightlyss



Category: Liar Game
Genre: F/M, because I got bored, what happened in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlyss/pseuds/knightlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was lost to hope forever. How on earth could a person like her survive this long in such a corrupted world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. interlude #1

”So then...”

 

”So then...” he repeated, casually sitting down in the comfortable chair by the bed.

 

They had so far been left alone for a total of three minutes, after their entourage of six men had signed a contract to work together to bring down X; the person that up until then had surely been close to controlling the game completely. The tables had turned however, and they were in the clear. It could all be lost in a matter of moments, Akiyama knew that of course, but there would be no use in telling miss Kanzaki Nao that. She was lost to hope forever. How on earth could a person like her survive this long in such a corrupted world?

 

”Oh!” she suddenly exclaimed, and he turned his attention to her, thinking she had come to the same conclusion as him. Her face indeed showed traces of surprise, but he somehow knew that her mind was elsewhere. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, mouth hanging open, completing the look that he would later file away with future episodes, acting as chapters to his internal notebook dubbed _Kanzaki Nao's book of Revelations._ She sounded slightly puzzled as she spoke. ”I didn't bring a pyjamas.”

 

”They've already provided that.” he snorted, jerking his chin in the direction of his bed, where a shirt lay folded by the pillow. Nao looked in the direction pointed out to her, and a slight flush crept up her neck. He wasn't supposed to find that endearing, not in the slightest.

 

”Oh...” came her reply, this time much quieter. She almost sounded... disappointed? He guessed it had something to do with sleeping only in a nightshirt, and an unfamiliar one at that. True, clean clothes were good, but sometimes, sleeping from head to toe in sentimentality was better. And this stupidly honest girl had gone to the game unprepared, without any provisions, prepared to drop out of the 2nd round. As fate would have it, she had been tricked into participating anyway, and to some extent he had been as well. He shook his head lightly; The true question of this game was how in the world he would be able to survive saving her from her constant stupidity. As soon as the round came to an end, he would do his best to make sure she never returned to this damned excuse for playing around. She wasn't cut out for this – not by a long shot. ”Well, good night”, she said, interrupting him of his thoughts. He mumbled a polite parting 'good night' at her smiling face, as she retreated out of his room, shutting the door gently behind her. He sighed and let his eyes fall shut, leaning back against the chair's leather, forcing his mind to travel in a different direction. Now that Nao had left, there was the matter of Tsukahara.

 

* * *

 

 

There was talking in the hallway.

 

Not the least bit surprised by this, he chose to ignore it as best he could, knowing that he wasn't the only one still awake. People's nerves were on edge from the game, and tomorrow would be worse. Lack of sleep makes you irritated and loose: It would without a doubt be a metaphorical blood bath. The female voice was soft, her muffled words carried themselves to his door in a slow wave, teasing his ears into paying more attention. He was seconds away from tuning her out, when he swore he could hear his name mentioned. That meant Kanzaki Nao was still awake.

 

”Seriously...” he groaned, getting up from his seat and walking towards the door. Damned if he'd let her stay awake all night and bring this whole round in danger. She needed her strength, even if that meant him walking out there and sending her back to bed. He would even scold her if he had to.

 

”Nao-chan, are you his...” a male voice inquired. Akiyama nearly slammed the door open in frustration, easily identifying the voice as belonging to Tsukahara. How in the hell did this girl always manage to get caught up in situations like these? It was like watching a moth being drawn to a flame, and a very dangerous one at that. The question posed on the other side of the door made him pause however. Was she his what? Friend? Lover? Relative? In the unlikely case that they would need to create a back story to protect her, what would his choice be? Her voice cut through the silence, abrupt and panicked.

 

”No no no! In the first game he-”

 

”Oh, you don't have to deny it so passionately!” Tsukahara stopped her, and Akiyama didn't know whether to kill him or thank him. Something in the way she had stumbled through her denial annoyed him, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Also, there was no need for the stupid mushroom to know where his participation had originated. There was a moment of quiet giggling outside, as the two then said good night, and a pair of footsteps retreated. Knowing she was heading back this way, he walked away from the door, heading towards the bed, prepared to take his own advice seriously for a change. Her shoes clicked softly down the hall, coming to a sudden halt in front of his door. Confused, he turned, expecting her to show.

 

After a minute or so, the clicking shoes continued down the hall, turned to the left, and disappeared.


	2. Interlude #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time the third round came, Akiyama Shinichi was fighting with every fiber of his being not to hate Kanzaki Nao.

By the time the third round came, Akiyama Shinichi was fighting with every fiber of his being not to hate Kanzaki Nao.

 

In reality, there should have been no reason for him to do so, only he knew now that she had been placed in the game as a trap set for him, to participate along with her, leaving them both to tag along like puppets on strings. Tanimura and his golden tooth had certainly told him as much, short of ambushing him earlier in the underpass and claiming that he had failed in eliminating the scheming MLM company three years ago. Despite the hours that had passed, his blood was still boiling silently beneath the surface. He felt like a coiled spring, ready for action at the merest push.

 

“Akiyama-san... Who is that person that wants to see you?”

 

Wisely, he chose not to speak for a few minutes, despite the fact that Nao never looked away from him as she awaited his answer. Had he opened his mouth, he would no doubt had spewed words at her that she didn't deserve. At least not yet. Everything was backwards, turned upside down, and he wanted it over and done with. He wanted to get rid of the real company heads as quickly as possible, determined to make up for the hollow feeling in his chest that was spreading throughout his body. The feeling that travelled up his spine, twisting further up and through the neck, into his brain, laying eggs. He had failed.

 

“I don't know.” he said once he trusted himself to speak. His voice didn't crack, and he clung to the small victory, deeming it better than nothing. He felt Nao shift beside him, but she didn't press him further, and the hate lessened a little. He knew in his heart that she wasn't to blame, but that didn't make her foolishness go away. If only she hadn't existed... What then? He would have gone into the game alone, one way or another, as Tanimura more or less pointed out, and he would certainly make it far, but for how long could he work on his own?

 

Kanzaki Nao was definitely an important asset in this game, and the Liar Game makers knew that. It was her naïve and innocent nature that was being tested, and perhaps also humanity itself. She was a strange specimen, what with her charm and carelessness, all wrapped up in a rather curious enigma that so many people never understood despite how simple it was to crack. Complete and total honesty was a rare thing in this world, yet she had enough of it to go round. What if they were trying to crack her? Were they simply testing her limits in this game, trying to find out just how innocent she could remain under strain?

 

The feeling in his chest intensified, horrifyingly so. He recognized it as protective instinct. Damn her.

 

“I will find out soon enough.” he added quietly, feeling her jerk beside him. She had nodded off no doubt, exhausted by the Resurrection round, and he couldn't help the dash of pity that was added into the mix. He really had to stop helping her, or it would be the end of him. She made a small sound of affirmation, then leaned back beside him. How she could relax within the confines of a ratty truck that jumbled to and fro was beyond him, but he wasn't about to complain. She needed rest, as did he, but he knew he would most likely be able to stay awake longer than her. Sure enough, the smug look from Fukunaga sitting across from them on the opposite bench confirmed his presumption: his companion had fallen asleep already. He shook his head fractionally, unable to understand her. One minute, she was bright as the sun, and the next, as limp as a rag doll. Quite an ability.

 

She sighed and stirred next to him, and he felt her head thump against his shoulder, resting there. Rolling his eyes, he tried to scoot away from her, but she merely fell towards him, and he quickly moved back to prevent her from falling sideways onto the bench and hitting her head. He reached out and held her steadily with both arms, situating himself as comfortably as possible against the back of the bench before letting her resume her previous position. With some dismay, he noted that Fukunaga was staring, eyes squinty and teeth showing in a satisfied grin.

 

“Got something to say, Mushroom?” Akiyama growled. The grin vanished, and Fukunaga crossed his arms, huffing defiantly while his head swishing dramatically to the side. Akiyama snorted. “Seriously...” he mumbled. Nao sighed in reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just happened while I was rewatching the series. I might continue this, but I'm not sure.


End file.
